A rewarding mistake
by gftamail145
Summary: out of all of Starscream's Mistakes this one is the most Unforgettable and rewarding WARNING: This is bound to make you laugh and or cry also a lot of this is out of character, honestly I don't know what I was thinking (Megatron x Starscream)
1. Chapter 1

Starscream groaned as he got up off the floor "What happened last night?" he rubbed his optics as everything came into view. He was in his room, as he fully got up he stood there for a moment, but he quickly got back on his servos and knees feeling nauseous, suddenly the energon he had the day before rush up his throat and out his mouth and was now on the floor "Megatron I am never going out drinking with you again" Starscream thought to himself as he slowly got back onto his feet. As Starscream was cleaning the vomit off of the floor he heard Megatron's voice boom through the hall "STARSCREAM!" Starscream groaned, he knew he was in deep scrap.

Starscream made his way down the hall. "You called Lord Megatron" Starscream was not in the mood to do much of anything let alone get slapped around by Megatron "yes, do you remember any of last night?" Megatron asked a mix of Harshness and concern in his voice " uh well no my Lord. D-do you have an Idea as to what happened?" nervousness settled in on Starscream "No that's why I asked you… " Megatron answered, Starscream smirked "Starscream I swear if a word about how you should be leader comes out of that mouth of yours I'll make sure you never have to worry about your wings again" Starscream's smirk vanished as he stood completely still "y-yes lord Megatron" Starscream managed to say after a few awkward seconds "also I need you to get checked out by a doctor, I heard your energon spill out of your fuel tanks and I can't have sick Decepticons on this ship" Starscream nodded as he quickly went back down the hall "since when does he care about having sick decepticon's on his ship" Starscream began to head to the medical room when he was stopped by Megatron's voice once more "Starscream I need you to do something for me before you do anything" Starscream groaned as he turned to face the silver mech "what is it my lord?" Starscream asked "deliver this message to the Autobots" Megatron said as he hand over an envelope to Starscream "Really? What is this a love letter?" Starscream smirked "Starscream I know normally I would've thrown you down the hall by now but I'll let you off with a warning, just do as you told and don't think of doing any funny business" and with that Megatron walked down the hall into one of many rooms on the ship "wait warning he actually let ME off with a warning" Starscream was confused what was going on today.

As Starscream flew into the city (in his alt mode of course) he was well aware the autobots were already on his trail. As Starscream landed transforming back to his normal self he felt a little nauseous but quickly shook the feeling off. "Starscream why are you here?" asked a red and blue autobot, "why I'm just here to deliver a message" Starscream smirked handing the envelope to Optimus, the red and blue mech took the envelope and carefully examined it "Careful Optimas it could be a trap" a red and white mech warned. Optimas nodded as he carefully took out the contents inside the envelope. At this point Starscream would've left if he wasn't so curious as to what Megatron's 'message' to the Autobots was, as Optimas read the letter he glanced over at Ratchet signaling he wanted Ratchet to come read it as well. Starscream just stood there with a confused look on his face, Starscream then heard the two autobots whispering to each other.

"How does expect that I'll do it"

"I don't know but think if it does turn out that way he won't be active much"

"you're right but he's a decepticon how are we supposed to trust him"

"I don't know but…"

"Hey!" the two autobots turned their attention towards Starscream who was standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Optimus cleared his throat "uh well Starscream we need you to come with us" Optimus said with an nervous expression on his face "What makes you think I'll do that?" Starscream looked at the two mechs "well by Megatron's order I have to let Ratchet scan you" Optimas answered. Starscream just stared at the two mechs what did he mean by "Megatron's order" suddenly Starscream felt an overwhelming dizziness and blacked out.

When Starscream came to everything was fuzzy, but he could hear people talking and saying stuff like

"what is he doing here"

"this is a bad idea"

"quiet he's coming too"

"W-were am I?" the seeker asked as he was still trying to get a grip on what happened "sorry about that I guess the drug I used was a bit more powerful than I thought" said the autobot medic. Starscream tried to get up only to fail in every way possible "What's going on?" Starscream asked struggling to get free from his bonds "Don't worry I'm just going to do a simple scan" Ratchet said as he took out his scanner "Optimus why does Megatron want us to do this?" a young yellow and black mech asked Optimus "I don't know but if his concerns are correct than we should be at an advantage" Optimus replied "oh". A girl with red hair then walked in "hey guys whats up…" the girl trailed off looking a starscream bond to the table Ratchet scanning him "I suddenly don't wanna know any more" Starscream was still trying to struggle free but to no avail "will you stay still" Ratchet snapped Starscream decided to do as the medic told him. "hey Sari maybe you should go just until we're finished here" Optimus said to Sari, the girl nodded and walked out of the room. As Ratchet scanned Starscream he smirked "well I guess Megatron's worries were correct" Optimus looked at Ratchet and nodded "What worries?" Starscream was getting nervous, what was Megatron hiding and what did it have to do with him " well I don't know exactly how to break the news to ya but you're gonna be the mother to Megatron's sparkling" Ratchet said to the confused Seeker "Wh-What?!" Starscreams face turned from that of confusion to panic "n-no this is a trick it has to be" Starscream tried to make sense of things but couldn't "it's not a trick look for yourself if you don't believe us" Ratchet hesitated a bit before releasing Starscream from his bonds. Starscream sat up as Ratchet gave him the results. Starscream's optics widened as he looked at the results "I-I don't understand" Starscream just stared forgetting he was in the enemies base "Should I drug him again?" Ratchet whispered to Optimus "not yet we should let it sink in first". "H-how" Starscream again felt dizzy and passed out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream groaned as he came too, he sat up slowly and put servo on his head "What happened?" the seeker slowly got out of his berth as he noticed something on it. He picked it up and very soon realized what it was, those darn results. Starscream didn't have much time to think before Megatron came through the door "Lord M-Megatron" Starscream was highly nervous "Starscream how are you?" Megatron asked his head turned away from the seeker. Starscream didn't know what to say first of all he was confused why he had the autobots check him out and second he was confused on how this happened "I-I'm fine m-my Lord" Starscream finally answered. Megatron moved closer to starscream "Starscream..." the silver mech trailed off it was clear he did not know what to say. Starscream sat back down on the berth and Megatron sat beside him "L-Lord Megatron did the autobots tell you anything?" Starscream asked Megatron who looked at him with concerned yet fierce optics "no but I know you're going to be having my sparkling" Megatron answered. Starscream wimpered the thought of having a sparkling let alone Megatron's was enough to make him shiver. "Starscream come with me" Megatron said as he got up and started to walk out of the room, Starscream hesitated a bit before following.

Megatron led Starscream into a room which looked strangely familiar "You can stay in my room until our sparkling is born" Megatron said facing the seeker "Of course I will have to stay with you" Megatron added. Starscream nodded and looked at the room for the Decepticon leader he sure didn't have much in his room, just a berth and a side table was all that was worth noticing. Starscream looked back at Megatron "L-Lord Megatron why did you have the autobots check me instead of…" Starscream was interrupted "I have my reasons Starscream" Starscream nodded "also Megatron how did you know that I might've been…" Starscream trailed off as he looked away from the Decepticon. "Starscream I would've figured by now I was lying when I said I couldn't remember last night" Starsceam mentally slapped himself, it was so obvious. "heh you finally figured out you're not as bright as you thought" Starscream looked back at Megatron "Hey!" Starscream snapped.

…

It was now night and the seeker had been told to rest but couldn't, he laid on Megatron's berth optics wide open he couldn't stop thinking about all that had happened or the fact that he would have to have Megatron's Sparkling. Starscream sighed as he sat up on the berth, it didn't feel right none of this felt right. Suddenly Megatron came through the door gently "Starscream I thought I told you to rest" Megatron looked at Starscream with anger "I-I couldn't" Starscream looked away from Megatron, the silver mech sighed and sat beside his SIC and put a servo on his shoulder "Starscream what troubles you?"Megatron asked Starscream looked at the Decepticon worry in his expression "I guess it's just the thought of having a sparkling, I mean how am I going to take care of it, I don't even know where to start…."

"Starscream…"

"I mean I've never been a parent before, heck I've never even thought of being a carrier"

"Starscream."

"I mean I don't even know how this happened well I mean I do but…."

"STARSCREAM!"

"heh s-sorry Lord Megatron" Starscream apologized "I think your forgetting it's my sparkling as well" Megatron smirked "and that's something else that worries me…. We aren't exactly 'spark mates' I mean we have a thing going where I try to over throw you and question your leadership constantly and you beat the senseless slag out of me" Megatron chuckled and smirked "well that can be changed" Megatron said as he pressed his "lips" on Starscream's. The seeker's eyes widened but slowly closed as he started to kiss back, Megatron gently put his hands on Starscream's waist and pulled away from the kiss. Starscream's face was a harsh pink "Feel better now?" Starscream nodded in response "now let's get some stasis"; as Starscream laid there with Megatron he noticed something strange, Megatron was nicer to him and the rest of the decepticons for that matter. Starscream thought on it for a bit before yawning and deciding to go into stasis.

Starscream slowly opened his optics, his vision slowly came into view. Starscream smiled as he saw Megatron beside him still asleep "He's so cute when he's sleeping" Starscream thought to himself as he snuggled closer to Megatron. Suddenly Starscream began to feel nauseous as he did the day before "oh slag" Starscream quickly got out of the berth and tried to make it to the waste room only to fail and vomit on the floor (again).

Megatron awoke to the sound of starscream emptying his tanks, the silver mech crouched down next to his second in command gently rubbing his back "S-sorry about that" Starscream, looked at Megatron and smiled slightly "don't worry I'll have someone clean it" Megatron said with a sweetness in his voice starscream had never heard before, Megatron then kissed Starscream on the forehead, Today was gonna be a good day.

Starscream tried to avoid any other Decepticons so far he was doing good until "Hey how's it go'n lover bot" Slag he did not need this "yes Blitzwing?" Starscream turned to face the decepticon behind him with an annoyed expression on his face "aw aren't you glad to see me?" (random) Blitzwing frowned "please go away" Starscream didn't want to talk to anyone let alone a crazy mech with split personalities "hey I'm only here cause Megatron thought it would be a good idea for you to talk to other decepticons while you're in this state" (icy) Blitzwing stated "also he threatened to rip my spark out if I didn't" the mech added. Starscream rolled his optics and sighed "don't you have to hang out with lugnut or whatever" Blitzwing glared at the seeker before speaking "I have already told you he threatened to rip my spark out if I don't keep you company while he's away" Starscream sighed again "fine just keep a two feet distance away from me" Blitzwing switched personalities again "oh yay we shall have one 'screamer' of a time! Heh get it 'screamer'" (random) Blitzwing started to laugh at the pun he had just made.

Oh boy this was going to be a long day…


	3. Chapter 3

/oh boy what have I done X3 also this chapter is shorter than the others(filler lulz)/

For the last three months Starscream had become extremely close to Megatron and he figured Blitzwing and Lugnut weren't that bad either though still annoyed by them when he was in a slaggy mood.

Starscream walked down the hall an into Megatron's room. As he opened the door he saw Megatron standing by the berth "ah Starscream just the mech I wanted to see" Megatron said with a smile, Starscream smirked as he walked over to his lover "aw you wanted to see me? How sweet of you" Starscream joked, Megatron Smirked as he gently put his servos around Starscream's waist not forgetting for a moment he was three months with his sparkling. "So why exactly did you want to see me?" Starscream asked "I want to show you something" Megatron said as he took Starscream's servos in his. Starscream blushed as he lightly kissed Megatron on the "lips" and put his servos on the silver mech's chest "What do you want to show me then?" Starscream asked. Megatron pulled away from starscream and walked over to the left side wall of the room and pressed in on a tile allowing a hidden door to be opened. The door led to a fairly decent sized room that was empty "We shall use this room for the sparkling… and I thought you should be in charge of decorating it" Megatron said. Starscream smiled as he hugged Megatron tightly, Megatron hugged Starscream back gently "you know your aft isn't that bad to look at" Megatron smirked, Starscream pulled away from the hug and smirked "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for my aft" Starscream said as he lightly kissed Megatron on the cheek.

…

Starscream's optics slowly opened to see Megatron beside him (as he normally did), Starscream groaned as he slowly sat up on the berth, accidently waking Megatron up.

Megatron's optics opened, vision slowly coming into view, Megatron smiled when he saw the seeker sitting on the edge of the berth, the silver mech put one of his servos on Starscream's only for the seeker to pull away "slag it's one of those days" Megatron thought to himself as he got up off of the berth.


End file.
